dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
So Mi
Perfil thumb|250px|Somi *'Nombre:' 소미 / Somi *'Nombre completo:' 전소미 / Jeon So Mi *'Nombre canadiense:' Ennik Douma *'Nombre en chino:' 全昭弥 / Quán Zhāomí *'Nombre en japones:' ソミ / Somi *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo y Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Nacionalidad:' Coreana-Canadiense *'Altura:' 169cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiaco chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Películas * Gukje Market (2014) ''cameo Programas de TV *The Show como MC (SBS, 11.10.2016 - ) *We Well Eat Well (jTBC, 2016) *Battle Trip (KBS, 2016 junto a Jie Qiong) *Happy Together (KBS, 02.06.2016) *Hello, Our Native Language (KBS, 2016) *Welcome Show (KBS, 11.05.2016) * Sugar Man (JTBC, 26.04.2016) *Produce 101 (Mnet, 2016) *Sixteen (Mnet, 2015) *Let's Go! Dream Team II (KBS, 2013) Anuncios *LG x5 (2016) *SPAM (2016) *Stone Age (2016) *CJ Alaska Salmon (2016) *SK Telecom (2016) *Sky Barley (2016) *Sweet Pudding (2016) Discografía Single Curiosidades * Grupo proyecto: I.O.I **'Posición': 4ta Vocalista,3ra Rapera, 3ra Bailarina, y Maknae. ***'Compañeras de Habitación: '''Sejeong, Jie Qiong, Sohye y Yeunjung. *'Tiempo de aprendiz:' 2 años (ingresó en las audiciones de Diciembre de 2013) *'Familia:' Padre (Matthew Douma), Madre (Jeon Sun Hee) y Una hermana menor (Evelyn Douma). *'Apodos:' VitaSom y Maknae on top. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluído) e Inglés (Fluído) *'Nacionalidad: Coreana-Canadiense/Holandesa *'''Educación: **Midong Elementary School (Graduado) **Cheongdam Middle School (Actualidad) *'Personalidad:' Muy encantadora y feliz. *Hobbies: Comprar, pasear sola, dibujar retratos en forma de caricatura, tocar piano y Considera un hobbie celebrar su cumpleaños o de alguien. *Especialidad: Taekwondo (nivel 3 de cinta negra), y Cocinar, se le da bien cualquier tipo de ejercicio. *'Color favorito:' Negro . *'Comida favorita:' Pizza. *'Favoritos de Disney Princesas:' son Ariel de la Sirenita y Rapunzel. *Manías: Cantar de la nada un verso de alguna canción. *'Mejores Amigas : 'Dahyun y Chaeyoung de TWICE . *Cosas que le gustan: Los animales y la gente. cosas que sean realmente realmente únicas, las camisetas y cosas de Coca-Cola. Asimismo le gusta hacer retratos en formas de caricaturas. *Estilo de la moda: Le gusta la moda única. También le gusta la ropa que lleva el logo de Coca-Cola. *Música favorita: Hip-Hop de la vieja. Canciones de Hip-Hop como "Gangsta’s Paradise", "The monster" de Rihanna, "We are the world" y "Girls just wanna have fun" de Cyndi Lauper. *Intereses recientes: Fotos de modelos. Le gusta el ambiente diferente que hay en las fotos de modelos, además que puede aprender mucho de eso, en un futuro, le puede ser útil. Recientemente, ha estado interesada en modelos de vintage, sesiones de fotos, pasarelas y fotos diarias. *Su padre es canadiense-holandés y su madre es coreana,Tiene el triple ciudadanía, al llegar a corea desde tan pequeña es considerada coreana. *Debido a que su padre es foto-periodista ha tenido mucha experiencia previa con las cámaras. *Fue la sexta aprendiz en ser revelada para el Programa Sixteen, el cual consistía en el debut de ella en el grupo Twice; sin embargo, ella fue eliminada en la última ronda. En la competencia, Somi fue una de las miembros que estuvo mayor tiempo en Major (5 veces). *En el 2011 participo en un vídeo para Sit-Com Educacional GEE (educación y culturización de niños en Corea) *Se le puede ver en algunas partes del MV de "Stop stop it" de GOT7, fue a los 13 años de edad. *Suzy dijo para la revista Vive 100, que Somi se le asemeja más a ella, debido a su brillante e inocente personalidad. *Después de la eliminación, Somi fue tendencia en Naver (pagina web coreana) ocupando el puesto #1; asimismo en Weibo (pagina web China), y otros. Todos los comentarios daban muestra de apoyo y amor hacia Somi y asimismo, esperaban ansiosos su debut. Y también, hubo un topic en weibo que decía: "Somi, esperamos por tu debut"; el cual fue leído más de 1 millón de veces en menos de una semana. *Somi escribió un carta; que fue publicada por su "fansite" en Naver; en el que ella agradecía a todos sus fans y dijo que ella mejorará sus habilidades; y volverá más brillante que nunca. *Después que se revelará su ingreso en Produce 101; Somi fue tendencia en Naver y Weibo por varias horas; asimismo los knetizens mostraron su apoyo. Además fue tendencia mundial ocupando el puesto #1. *Después de la primera emisión de PRODUCE 101. Jeon Somi fue tendencia #1 en Naver. *Somi estuvo en el 1er lugar de Produce 101 por tres semanas consecutivas (3 veces). *Somi fue llevada al hospital en el ep. 3 de Produce 101 debido a un dolor estomacal; debido a eso, ella tuvo que faltar a un par de ensayos. * En el 5to episodio de Produce 101, al quedar en 2da posición de votos, Somi fue tendencia en NAVER. * Se reporto que el padre de Somi a hecho varios cameos de drama como Descent of the sun, Kill me heal me, etc. *Los netinzens están impresionados por la presentación de Somi con BANG BANG en PRODUCE 101 el talento para el baile, rap, la energía y aura que tiene Somi es impresionante para una chica de su edad. *Su fancam oficial de Bang Bang en NAVER superó el 1 millón de visitas en 5 días y es el vídeo que tiene más likes de todas las presentaciones de Produce 101. * El hashtag creado por sus 15 años (16 en Corea), #HappySomiDay fue tendencia en Tailandia, Filipinas; en la página china Weibo se creo un topic llamado "Somi0309HBD" acerca de su cumpleaños, el cual fue leído por 13 millones de usuarios, asimismo fue tendencia durante un día. * Ha sido la primera y única concursante de Produce 101 en alcanzar el 100% de los votos online, extraordinariamente esta hazaña fue alcanzada el día de cumpleaños de Somi. Esto ha creado un Trending Topic debido a la popularidad marcada de Somi. * Comparte cumpleaños con Taeyeon de Girls' Generation y Suga de BTS. * Un dato curioso acerca de Somi es que ella puede mover sus orejas. * En el episodio 7 de Produce 101, Somi dijo: “Si Jessie J siguiera nuestro baile, sería un gran honor”. Para sorpresa de Somi, Jessie J posteo la presentación de baile de Bang Bang realizada por su equipo en su cuenta de facebook animando a sus seguidores a que observaran el vídeo de baile de Bang Bang de las concursantes de Produce 101. * En el 10 episodio de PRODUCE 101. Somi obtuvo el 1er lugar de manera arrasadora de los votos y asimismo, fue escogida como el centro de la canción Crush en el cual fue presentado en el episodio final del programa. * Defconn, MC de Weekly Idol declaró en SBS Powe FM ser fan de Somi; él dijo "Yo siento como que Somi nació para ser una estrella. Ella tiene maravillosos talentos, Somi fighting!" * Somi dijo en Produce 101 que su favorito miembro de EXO es Kai. * En el episodio #10 de Produce 101, Somi alcanzó el primer lugar de manera arrasadora y alcanzó más de 300,000 votos de los netizens, lo que significó ser 200,000 votos más del segundo lugar. Las demás trainees quedaron aún más impresionadas de la popularidad de Somi. * En el último capítulo de PRODUCE 101 quedó en el 1 puesto. En 6 días de votación ella logró alcanzar más de 850 000 votos. * Es la trainee más famosa de JYP ENTERTAINMENT y la que cuenta con la mayor cantidad de fans en el grupo proyecto IOI. * Todos en JYP FAMILY/JYPNATION han mostrado su alegría al colocar en la página oficial de TWITTER JYPNATION una foto de SOMI con la palabra CONGRATULATIONS. Muchos de los artistas de JYP FAMILY han felicitado a Somi en las redes sociales, ejemplo de esto son TWICE, Baek Ah Yeon. *A pesar de ser la maknae es una de las más altas del grupo. * Los netizens luego de la presentación de BANG BANG, la consideran como JYP NATION BODY. Este hashtag se hizo trending topic #SOMIJYPNATIONBODY * En el video de Crush, Somi se dio cuenta de que Chungha no tenía mucho tiempo de pantalla; así que ella puso en el centro a Chungha y ella se fue atrás; los netizens tanto coreanos como internacionales han visto esto un gesto muy gentil por parte de Somi siendo esto tendencia en Naver. Asimismo apreciaron la amistad entre Chungha y Somi. * Chungha suele cuidar mucho de Somi y viceversa, por lo que la amistad de ambas ha sido bien vista por los netizens. * Insun una de las trainees de Produce 101; declaró en SBS radio, que ella pensó que sería dificil comunicarse con Somi por su edad; pero fue todo lo contrario. Jea, agregó, Somi es realmente una chica encantadora. * Su hermana menor, Evelyn Douma (2010), aparece como una trainee oficial de la misma compañía de Somi, JYP Entertainment. * Es muy amiga de Dani, Park Soyeon, Haeyoung de A.De, Siyeon de Pledis Girlz. * La actriz Kim Minkyung declaró en SBS radio ser fan de Somi; incluso dijo que lloró cuando ella ganó. * Defconn, MC de Weekly Idol le preguntó al Park Ji Young CEO y dueño de JYP ENTERTAINMENT, cuál fue su decisión al no elegir a Somi en el programa de supervivencia Sixteen de donde se eligió el grupo TWICE. JYP respondió que él espera que ella sea como el kimchi entre más tiempo el kimchi toma para fermentarse los resultados serán mejores. * Somi dijo en Standby IOI que ella duerme con los peluches que le regalaron sus fans. * En el episodio 1 de Standby IOI, Somi confesó que ella nunca ha tenido una cita seria ni tampoco enamorado. Ella termino diciendo que le gustaría tener una cita. * En el episodio 1 de Standby IOI, Somi declaró diciendo: “Salí con alguien en el jardín de infancia y en la escuela elemental pero nunca he tenido un novio serio". También dijo que en la escuela elemental “Yo era una marginada total. Pero me hice más fuerte gracias a eso”. http://www.soompi.com/es/2016/04/22/jun-somi-habla-sobre-citas-y-acoso-en-standby-i-o-i/ * Somi hizo una imitación de Jessi en Sugar Man, en el cual la misma artista fue invitada; Somi fue elogiada por los netizen y la misma artista de su divertida imitación. Detrás de cámaras, muchas fans dijeron que Somi se mantuvo conversando con Jessi en Inglés. * Somi puede imitar el sonido de cuando limpian una ventana. * Somi dijo que esta aprendiendo Japonés, con la ayuda de Sana, Mina y Momo. * A Somi le encantan las gomitas, incluso en Standby IOI mostró una caja grande llena de estos dulces. * Somi no pudo asistir al KCON Francia, debido a que la empresa YMC no saco de manera anticipada un permiso especial debido a que Somi es menor de edad. La empresa lamento lo sucedido y dijo que esto no ocurriría en L.A; Somi fue vista por las calles de París, ella se tomó muchas fotos con fans incluso dio autógrafos, ella dijo que lamentaba no poder realizar la performance. * Somi asistió en Happy Together con su papá, Matthew Douma y también apareció su hermana. Ese día, Somi ocupo el puesto #1 en todos los buscadores coreanos (Naver, Daum, Nate, etc) * El padre de Somi reveló en Happy Together, que Somi sufrió bullying cuando era pequeña por la manera que lucía, incluso dijo, que Somi quería hacerse una cirugía plástica de manera que se vea más asiática. Después Somi dijo que a medida que ella iba creciendo; ella comenzó a ganar más confianza de si misma y que ahora se siente feliz tal como es, también agradeció a su padre por haberle brindado su apoyo. * Somi tuvo una entrevista exclusiva para la revista LA Weekly ; en el cual declaró que ella esta orgullosa de sus tres nacionalidades y además, relato lo difícil que fue su infancia, pero que lo pudo superar gracias a la ayuda de sus seres queridos; también hablo del hecho de cumplir su sueño de ser una artista kpop y finalmente, declaró que ella seguirá esforzándose para poder consolidar sus demás objetivos, asimismo ganarse el cariño y la aceptación de más personas coreanas. * En el año 2015, Somi se unió a una campaña social llamada Shoot For Love. Se trata de una campaña de apoyo a los niños con problemas de cáncer en los oídos, los ojos y la garganta. Este año, Somi invitó a Jie Qiong y Na Young en la participación de un juego en que consiste en derribar bolos, Somi derribó los bolos 2 veces, por lo que significa que 2 billones de won serán donados. (video) * ‪‎Somi‬ ocupo el puesto #5 con respecto a la miembro con mayor popularidad en las marcas de anuncios comerciales según la pagina web Nate. * Somi reveló que JYP ent. rechazó PRODUCE 101 dos veces, pero a la tercera vez consultaron con ella, es por eso que Somi fue la última trainee en entrar al reality a solo 4 días antes de su primera grabación. * CJ Ent. reportó que las ventas de Alaska Salmon & SPAM aumentaron en un 35% después de que Somi se convirtó en la modelo oficial de estas marcas comerciales. *Somi en show champion actualizo su perfil, en lo cual dice que creció 1cm más. *En una entrevista realizada por The Show cuando le preguntaron acerca de su tipo ideal, Somi dijo que le gusta alguien que se vea varonil como su compañero de agencia JB de GOT7. *Durante el festival atlético de Cheong Dam school, el 15 de Octubre, un grupo de estudiantes se presentó con un mix de IOI . Somi, quien es estudiante de esa escuela, hizo su aparición de manera sorpresiva en las notas altas de Bang Bang, el público mostró una gran euforia. Este fancam video se hizo viral obteniendo en un día cerca de 500 000 mil visitas y fue incluso muy comentado por los netizen coreanos en Naver. *Se reveló que JYP había escrito el tema principal "Very very very" como un regalo a Somi por su ultima comeback con IOI. Enlace * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Nate) * Perfil (Daum) * Cafe (Daum) Galería Somi01.jpg Somi02.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 2001 Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KRapera